Liquid Emerald
by 0Teekay0
Summary: An AU, where Lettuce meets the aliens before becoming a mew. In nervousness and anger Kish and Tart get into an argument that causes Tart to run away. Pai who goes looking for his brother comes face to face with meeting his first human instead. R&R!


Teekay: Hello everyone. This is my first fic on Fanfiction. So please, anyone who reveiws, be truthful about what you think about my writing style, the way I portray

the characters, or any mistake I have made! Thank you.

The story is basically a Alternate Universe, to a time before Lettuce becomes a Mew and she meets the aliens. Enjoy.

Liquid Emerald

The space ship had only landed seconds ago upon the wet soil of this planet called Earth, when the youngest of the Cyniclon soldier wailed in aggravation. The three soldiers, the only healthy enough beings of there planet that could make the. trip with out dying, had traveled months in the metal flying automobile, and the youngest, most impatient one, was tired of seeing the same things. He was ready to see the planet his weakened mother told stories about to keep his hope alive. He was ready for adventure, for the sweet tasting fresh air of the mighty Mother Earth, and water, he wanted to drink water in till he be sure his mouth would never go dry again.

" When are we going? Huh Pai?" His whines were directed towards the oldest Cyniclon in charge, and his brother by blood. Pai turned to him his face impassive, swiped of expression, his purple eyes so dark they were almost a fearful color of black.

" There are other beings on this planet Taruto. We can not leave the ship in till I am positive there will be no harm to come to us."

Taruto felt the need to whine but suppressed it as his brother gave him a hardened look of displeasure, then turned back to his computers, instead Tart gave his attention to the middle Cyniclon who floated through the space ship, a look of plain boredom on his face.

" I'm ready to get off this stupid ship! Arn't you Kish?"

Kish glanced at the youngster then turned away, ignoring him. Kish was annoyed, also eager to leave the ship to see this new planet, but he was enormously pissed at the fact that Deep Blue had chosen him for the first expedition. On normal occasions he would have jumped at the chance to be first to explore the place, except Deep Blue had ordered for him to not only scout around, but to attack and test there new enemies. He was basically just a discardable pawn, used for only testing the abilities of enemies that could kill him in the process. At least it looked that way to him...

Tart was now also aggravated, he wasn't allowed to leave the ship yet, and now both older Cyniclons were ignoring him.

"Kiiiiiiiiiiiish!" Tart whined once again causing his two older brothers to wince at the break in silence. " Don't you want to leave this boring place?" He asked, secretly begging for correspondence so they could at least retaliate against the older Cyniclon and maybe get a chance to leave the air craft faster.

"Will you shut up already!" Kish hissed. "I'm the one who has to go first and-" The start of an uncharacteristically nervous rant from Kisshu was interrupted by his younger brother.

"You first!" Tart glared, his golden eyes flashing. "Why! I thought we would all go, together!"

Kish waved his hand in an almost shooing motion, the bored expression passing on his face once again. " Nothing to be so vocal about, it's just a bunch of humans." He seemed like he was talking more to himself than Tart. But the small boy flew up through the air zipping in angry circles while he once again whined. "No fair! No Fair! No Fair! Why does Kisshu get to have all the fun!"

Pai's pointed ear twitched as he typed into his computer and checked scanners with his knowledgeable eyes. " This is a serious mission, to save our planet, and possibly fight to our deaths. Get that childish view of adventurous fun out of your head."

Tart huffed as he floated back down, obviously used to the seriousness of his brothers personality and the passion he held for his mission. " I still don't see why Kisshu gets to go! What makes him so special that he gets to explore first?"

Kish angrily bonked Tart on the head. " I also have to attack the enemy idiot!" He hissed. " By my self!"

Tart backed away glaring at Kisshu once again. " I could do it!" He yelled in anger.

Kish scoffed. " You couldn't! You're just a whiny good for nothing brat that decided to tag along with his big brother."

"Kish!" Pai didn't look away from his screen, but his deep alluring voice was that of warning.

Tart flushed in embarrassment and animosity. " I can do it! Watch me!"

The second the words were said Pai whipped around in alarm, but the damage was done, and the ripples through empty space were the last things Pai had seen of his brother.

Panic flowed through the room as both Kish and Pai stared at the place Tart had once been. Both not knowing what to say or do because for one, there 10 year old brother had just teleported into the open space of an unknown planet. Probably in danger this very second.

Pai whipped around once again and began looking through scanners, most probably coordinates on Tart's whereabouts ." That fool." He seethed.

Kish crossed his arms. " Are you going to look for him?" He asked. " I wouldn't risk it, serves that brat right if some human captures him." Kish drawled playfully, his annoyance suddenly vanished as he tried lightening the mood.

Pai glanced at him, one short icy stare of anger. "You may not care for Taruto since our mother adopted you into our family, but he is my brother of blood, and I must do every thing as an elder sibling to protect him."

Frigid, stony words hung in the air as Pai vanished.

XcxcxcxcxcxvxcxcxcxcX

Tart was hungry. He had spent hours dodging Pai and looking at the wonders of this place call Tokyo. It was a wonderful sight, and Tart had taken large amounts of clean air into his system in till he was spiraling around in open space and laughing as loud as he could. It was suffocating living underground for so long and as Tart flew, he stopped a few moments to appreciate the sun, and let it warm his skin. He wished his mother could see it. That sobered him quickly, and he realized he was agonizingly hungry and tired as the world began to grow dim around him.

Tart, from his place in the sky, glared down at a group of human children scurrying off to find there way home before dark. Tart did not want to go back to the space ship and face Kish, he didn't want Kish to say, " I told you so!" And be humiliated at the fact that it was hard to face all those humans by himself. Let alone attack them!

Suddenly a fragrance of delicious cuisine wafted through the air, and Tart sniffed at it hungrily. As he began to float twords it Tart could see the figure of a human female through the window of her house. Thoughts, plans, and strategies immediately passed through his head at the thought of getting food. He could outsmart her, possibly attack her and immobilize her so she didn't call for help. He could kill-

" H-hello?"

Tarts thoughts were interrupted by the gentle voice of said human he was thinking of wounding. It took Tart a minute to realize he was right at her window sill, leaning twords that wonderful smell. Tart looked towards the girl that was staring him in shock, her bright green eyes widened behind her glasses, wisp of hair surrounded her pale face as the rest tumbled down her shoulders in wavy strands.

" What are you staring at!" Tart blurted , embrassed to have been caught. The human girl blushed, lowered her eyes, and in soft mumbles, said a soft apology. Tart scoffed. Were all humans this weak? Then maybe he and Kish had nothing to worry about.

Haughty as ever, Tart grinned as a small idea zoomed through his head. "I forgive you, if you feed me!"

The human girl looked up at him in surprise, and her eyes suddenly held a sense of caring. " Oh, your hungry. You poor thing, come in."

Tart flushed. " I- I don't need your pity!" He said angrily, but climbed through the window nevertheless. He couldn't help but feel as if she reminded him of his older sister before she died. Caring for others no matter what the scenario.

Tart frowned at her kindness. " I'm Tart." He blurted once she had him seated at the table.

She smiled at him. " Hello Tart, I'm Lettuce."

8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8x8

Pai angrily flew through the air. Tart had finally rested at one place, most likely lost and waiting for his brother to find him. Pai grimaced. Once he found the little impudent child, and taken him back to the safety of the ship, Pai was going to-

Pai's musings were cut short as he discovered the location of his little brother. His blood ran cold with dreaded fear as he watched the house below him. The human home in which his brother was most likely being held captive. Pai dived down towards the house at an alarming speed, as sickening fearful thoughts ran through his mind. He appeared at an open window, and with his abnormal hearing listen for any sounds of where his brother might be. Instead he heard the soft tinkling laughter of perhaps the resident of the house.

" I'll be right back, Tart. Please make your self at home." Pai leaned in to look in the window in surprise. The voice was gentle, unpretentious, and humble. The Cyniclon peered into the window and was givin a shock. He had come face to face with the human. She squeaked in surprise, then calmed at the look of Pai's passive face. " Another..." She trailed of slowly, blushing as Pai watched her. " Ah...H-Hello." She nervously smiled. "You must be a friend of Tart's."

Pai glared at her. Why was a pathetic being such as this talking so familiarly with him? With her stutters and shy mannerisms, this human girl looked to be so drastically weak.

"Pai!" The older boy turned twords his brothers voice in relief, and climbed through the window, past the human girl who gasped, to get to the beaming Tart.

"What are you doing here?" Pai hissed ignoring Lettuce, but not letting his gaurd down. He glanced at the young girl,who tugged softly at her hair uncomfortably, then back at his brother.

" Lettuce fed me." As soon as the words left Tart's lips, he wished he could have brought them back. The look of anger and horror that reflected in Pai's stone eyes made Tart want to cower in fear.

" I see." Pai's voice was monotonous and leveled. " Let us go home." But they were cold words that even made the gentle Lettuce wince.

" I- I'm sorry." She spoke, not looking the older alien in the eyes. " Tart was hungry, and he- he-" she trailed off not knowing what to say. Her face flushed in nervousness.

She glance up at Tart,who stared at his brother with saddened eyes, and she frowned. Those eyes mirrored those of her younger brother, who used to stare at her that way. Fire burned in her veins, and gave her enough courage to look up at the older boy and say through stuttered words, " I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but Tart was hungry and I couldn't leave him out there. Please don't be cross at him, because of my actions."

Pai stared at the young woman perplexed. One minute she was a babbling fool, the next he could see the fire in her eyes burn liquid emerald, as she stood up for Tart.

His glare did not soften as he took hold of his brother and disappeared from the shocked Lettuce.

From the outside he peered back at the house. What and interesting human...

CxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxC

Lettuce Midorikawa didn't know what possessed her to let two abnormal strangers into her house, but she wished she had atleast braided her hair in there signature braids. Then she maybe would have felt a little more comfortable.

Sighing she peered around her empty house and began her walk up her stairs to bed, stopping to look at framed photos on her wall. Maybe it was because she was lonely, maybe because Tart reminded her of her little brother, long passed away.

Lettuce adjusted her glasses and began walking back to bed.

But it wasn't the last time Lettuce saw these aliens though. She would sometimes find Tart in her kitchen after school. They would cook together intill the older Cyniclon came angrily to get him. And Tart would beg his brother to at least let him stay and eat. Pai was strictly against it at first, but the fire in Lettuce's eyes from the first night, provoked him to stay. He wanted to see it again that liquid emerald he was so interested in. And so they would stay and eat.

Lettuce was nervous around Pai, he was tall with no emotion in his eyes. And during dinner he stared at her sometimes. It made Lettuce flustered, and she would shyly glance back. But as soon as Tart was done eating, Pai would teleport, and Lettuce was left alone once again.

"Lettuce."

Lettuce jumped spilling her library books all over the floor. Others peered at her from around the silent library and Lettuce blushed.

"Sorry."

A pale hand reached to help her pick up her things, and Lettuce flushed even more. "N-no it's alright!" She squeaked, rushing to help this stranger pick up the things she clumsily spilled upon the library's beautifully carpeted floor.

Just as Lettuce reached for a book, the stranger grabbed her hand, causing Lettuce to look up in surprise.

" Lettuce. Calm down. Your heart is beating a little to fast." The person paused. "Did I really surprise you that much?"

Emerald stared up into the most beautiful color of amethyst.

"Pai." She breathed shocked.

Pai nodded at her. Face lacking any emotion as usual. " Yes. I was very surprised to see you here, Lettuce. Do you like to read?"

Once Lettuce was past the shock, she giggled. Her tinkling laugh surprised Pai, as he stared at her once again perplexed.

" Did something I said, amuse you Lettuce?"

Lettuce smiled at him. " No, it's your hat."

Pai resisted the urge to flush. The baseball cap he wore was a little small for his head and uncomfortably squished his ears together. Pai was suddenly annoyed she laughed. " I need to hide my ears." He announce coldly.

Lettuce still not used to his cold demeanor, flushed and look down at her hand, the one he was still holding. Pai seemed to also notice and quickly let go,brought his hand to his side and stood up. Lettuce also stood up as she collected her last book and set it down on a nearby table.

"They must terribly uncomfortable." Lettice said in a hushed voice. Pai peered over at her irritably. "Y-your ears." She clarified.

"Um... Here..". From her light green shoulder bag, Lettuce produced a slightly faded, brown beanie. "The material stretches, so I'm sure your ears will be so much more comfortable."

Pai said nothing for a while, then accepted the hat from the flustered Lettuce.

"Thank you." He nodded.

Lettuce smiled awkwardly, and lowered her eyes once again, and noticed that Pai held a book in his hand. The tittle read "Romeo and Juliet" and Lettuce flushed terribly.

Pai noticing her staring brought the book up to study it. "Romeo and Juliet." He read, then peered back at the flustered girl. "Have you read this book before?"

Lettuce nodded, bashful. Pai handed the book back to her."So have I. Not a favorite, I must say. Romeo was such a pitiful whining fool. It shows just how weak human men are."

Lettuce frowned, and Pai was surprised to see the liquid emerald in her eyes once again. " Romeo was not pitiful, or weak. He was in love. And he showed that passionately by dying for Juliet."

" Would you die for someone you loved?"

The question took Lettuce aback, but she stared at Pai with uncharacteristic confidence. " Yes, I would."

Pai said nothing as he picked up some of her many books. "Then the man you fall for is undeniably lucky." Lettuce blushed as she took hold of the remaining books and followed him out of the library. Tart would be waiting for them at home.

8cxcxcvxvxvxvxvxvxvxv8

Pai was becoming attached. Disgustingly so. It came to a point when, Deep Blue had become angry at his procrastination. He demanded to know why they haven't been attacking Earth, having been there a full three weeks and Pai knew it was time to cut all ties with Lettuce, no matter how much Tart didn't want to, or even how much he didn't want to.

That night Kish watched Pai as he teleported into the space ship with a sleeping Tart. He knew of Lettuce, met her once or twice, but found her boring and unappealing. But her flustered and weak appearance gained his confidence in attacking the humans. If they all acted like this girl, then maybe they stood a chance in gaining Earth.

" Tonight's the night." Kish smirked. " Are you sure you can part with your special human?" He mocked, then laughed.

Pai frowned at him. " Take Tart. I'll be back in a bit."

Kish took hold of the little Cyniclon, his golden eyes gleaming. "Take your time.."

8xrxrxrxrxrxrxrxrrxrxr8

Lettuce yawned as she shook her hair free of her braids and prepared her self for sleep. She smiled as her head hit the softness of her pillows and she kicked a leg excitedly under the covers. She couldn't wait to see Pai and Tart again tommorrow. What should she cook for them? What book should she discuss with Pai next? A blush dusted her cheeks at the thought of it.

A sudden thump on her bed room window made her jump, and her body froze from fear.

"Lettuce."

Lettuce instantly relaxed and jumped from her bed towards her window. "Pai. Come in."

It may come to a surprise, but this wasn't the first time Pai visited her at her sleeping hours. Sometimes when a passionate discussion about a book continued for long periods of time, he would bring a sleeping Tart back to the space ship, then return to her.

But this time it was not to continue a friendly discussion, it was to end them. Lettuce seemed to know this as she stared into his eyes and a tear escaped hers. She sadly expected it. " You've come to say good bye..."

She whispered.

Pai said nothing as he stared at her beautiful form, from the foot of her bed. "I'm sorry."

Another tear escaped her eye. "Don't forget me, okay. Tell Tart, and Kish, too."

Pai felt dread fill him as the girl stared at him with sad eyes. " I'm sorry, Lettuce..." He repeated. His quiet foot steps took him to her side, where he sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm going to miss our discussions." She said, mouth wavering pitifully. "And reading to Tart, and-" Lettuce didn't get to finnish as suddenly Pai held her head in his hands and softly brought his lips to hers. Lettuce's eyes widened in shock, then slowly fluttered closed at the contact.

The kiss lasted mere seconds, but the mission was done. The powder like substance Pai had transported into her mouth was a powerful medicine that would suppress her memories. Lettuce began to fall drowsily, but Pai caught her and gently laid her back down upon her bed.

"Goodbye Lettuce.." Pai leaned to peck her lips once more, the stood abruptly and transported. How did he let his emotions get a hold of him? He silently slinked to the darkest part of his room and awaited the next orders of Deep Blue.

88cc88cc88cc88cc88cc88

The next morning as Lettuce awoke to the smell of breakfast, and her mother and fathers noise as they rushed to get ready for work, she felt her face in confusion, and wondered why she was crying.

Teekay:That's the sad end, I'm horrible at writing fluff but tell me what you think!

I had wanted to write awkward moments between Pai and Lettuce because I like them that way. They're a sweet couple I think.

Any way, Reveiw!


End file.
